1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the production of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. More particularly, the invention relates to the liquid phase oxidation of isobutane with molecular oxygen to form tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. Most particularly, the invention relates to initiation of the oxidation reaction in the absence of catalyst.
2. Related Methods in the Field
Tertiary butyl hydroperoxide is a starting material and an intermediate in the production of commercial chemicals. Tertiary butyl hydroperoxide is used in combination with molybdenum containing catalysts to convert olefins to the corresponding epoxides. The epoxides are the monomer intermediates for polymeric materials.
Because of the commercial utility, improvements in the process to produce tertiary butyl hydroperoxide continue.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,461 to D. L. E. Winkler et al. teaches the non-catalytic, liquid phase oxidation of isobutane to form tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. The reaction is initiated with amounts of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide or ditertiary butyl peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,108 to H. R. Grane teaches the liquid phase oxidation of isobutane with molecular oxygen. The induction period for the reaction is reduced by adding a small quantity of hydroperoxide from the previous run.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,902 to H. R. Grane teaches a method of increasing the selectivity to tertiary butyl hydroperoxide in the liquid phase oxidation of isobutane. Selectivity is improved by the presence of small amounts of isopropyl alcohol, isobutyl alcohol and secondary butyl alcohol.